The Fate Contemplations
by What's a hickey
Summary: A story about the complicated relationship between Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and the temptress that is his fate.


_**A/N- Hello all! I'm still reeling from that finale and I didn't know how I wanted to write about it. I had this idea at 1am last month and I instantly wrote this whole chapter out. Wow I know a whole month to write a chapter, but I love this couple too much to write them OOC. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Fate Contemplations**

 _ **Fate (n)** \- that which is inevitably predetermined; destiny_

* * *

What a peculiar thing, fate is.

Some try desperately to cheat their fate, thinking that if they follow a strict regiment of service and good karma, they'll beat it or change it in some odd way. Others just blindly accept their fate, succumbing to it with no reservations or qualms, believing it to be their best option.

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was in a category all his own. He avoids the notions of fate and destiny altogether, as if it were the bubonic plague. In his eyes, which were a stunning shade of blue, fate was a social construct adopted by "hippies" as a means of justifying their actions, riddled with sappy declarations and overly romantic gestures, all in the name of some destiny hogwash. Countless times over the years, Sheldon had been strong-armed by his Nebraskan neighbor into watching pointless romantic movies, where the protagonists claim that fate had brought them together.

For Sheldon Cooper, fate was useless and complete hogwash.

It added no value to his perfectly scheduled life and only served as a distraction on his path to the Nobel Prize. Throughout his three decades of existence, the theoretical physicist had avoided fate completely, but that changed all thanks to one Amy Farrah Fowler.

Entering his life in storm-like fashion, Amy was a natural phenomenon that turned his world upside down. Although it was small, Sheldon knew that somehow his life was about to endure a paradigm shift on that very day in that quaint coffee shop. At that very moment, Sheldon Cooper was taking the first step to accepting fate as reality.

* * *

Sheldon Lee Cooper had a marvelous brain.

At all hours of the day, thoughts, observations and facts whiz around, creating constant chatter and chaos, always a deafening roar. Every action, memory, idea buzz around in his head, never giving the physicist a moment of peace. His Meemaw always used to tell him that all that chaos was "enough to give any poor soul a bout of them crazies."

Never in his life had the chatter died, leaving him in blissful quiet. That is, not until Amy Farrah Fowler entered his life.

The first time "it" happened, utter shock overtook Sheldon's entire body. One moment he was discussing primate penile displays and revenge tactics against Priya, the next he tasted wine and strawberries on Amy's plump lips. The moment their lips made contact, all was eerily silent.

His mind shut off.

There were no fireworks or sparks. Time didn't stop and the universe didn't undergo any significant paradigm shifts. All that resulted was peaceful silence, no chattering to be heard. The only thing he could mutter was a monosyllable "fascinating," which reflected his astonishment at the seemingly once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

All of that quiet scared the crap out of him.

He was used to the constant stream of ideas and thoughts invading every waking moment of every day, not this deafening silence. In those small moments, Sheldon Cooper didn't feel like the _Homo novus_ he knew he was and that paralyzed him with fear. It made him feel normal and he sure as hell wasn't going to be like everyone else, ruled by their endocrine system.

The fear from this incident only solidified his belief that avoidance of fate was the only way. Sheldon Lee Cooper was a genius, just look at his 187 IQ and multiple degrees. He knew that his destiny was to live a full life with Amy, emotions and desires included. It was even backed by science, or the hokum that passes as science on the internet. Therefore, he decided that him and Amy would remain "just friends" and he could return to his routine, with no room for emotions or quiet minds.

Little did he know that a scrawny peddler of picture books was about to change everything (again).

* * *

Sheldon Lee Cooper had never been the jealous type.

The green-eyed monster that seemed to plague everyone else, never really affected him, similar to other human emotions.

There were times as a young boy where he wished that he were more like his older brother George. He had the Cooper eyes, Cooper height and Southern charm, a patented blend sure to increase likability with almost anyone, so that his father and peers would finally accept him. Those wishes were quickly banished.

Sheldon Cooper never wanted to be like everyone else. He was never envious of anyone else. He was _better_ than everyone else.

That was his mantra for thirty plus years of his life until Amy swept in. He felt as though she belonged to him and he her, even when they were in the girl/friend/boy/friend phase of their relationship.

It was a paradox.

She was his and his alone, but only at arm's length, never getting too close. Amy being that intimate with him only creates chaos and the physicist was having none of it.

For almost two years, Sheldon maintained this relationship homeostasis. Right now, Amy was his, in terms of friendship alone.

The foundation of their pair bond was intellect.

Numerous times throughout the day, Sheldon found himself explaining to everyone that his and Amy's relationship was one of the mind. No one believed him and frankly, he was beginning to doubt himself as well.

Stuart David Bloom only served to highlight the hesitation he felt.

Swooping in and asking Amy on a date, the comic book storeowner destroyed Sheldon's perfect equilibrium, making his blood boil and, for the very first time, his actions were driven solely by envy.

Amy was special, brilliant, _wonderful._ No man would appreciate her the way he could. She was an enigma in his universe and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go.

He'd marched into that dimly lit movie theater and made her his girlfriend, sappy declaration and all. He told himself that nothing would change but deep down he knew his destiny was just over the horizon.

He was committing himself to her and, for the first time in his life, Sheldon Lee Cooper was losing control, something that terrified him to no end.

* * *

Now here he sat, sad, azure eyes glued to the small velvet box cradled precariously in his large palm.

He couldn't believe that his complicated relationship with Amy had reached this point. The great Sheldon Lee Cooper, who at one time scoffed at the notion of romantic love and believed it to be a useless social construct, was going to ask the woman who stole his heart to be his wife, his partner for life, his beloved.

He realized now that fate wasn't some foolish hippy dippy hokum, but something that was a reality, unavoidable. It had taken him years to reach this inevitable conclusion, but in retrospect, every desire, every emotion, every obstacle had been worth it. His destiny was a life with one Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler (hopefully Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper in the near future) and he couldn't be happier about it.

Sheldon took a moment to admire the stunning piece of jewelry. Given to him by his mother when she came to visit, this ring was extremely special. The elegant gold ring was an heirloom within the Cooper clan. Passed on through many generations of Cooper men, it instilled a sense of pride in whoever was presenting it to their ladylove. Now that heirloom rested with Sheldon, ready to adorn the small, waifish hands of Amy Farrah Fowler.

Placing a feather light kiss on top of the ring, he gently shut the small box and hid it in his top desk drawer, his Gollum statue watching over the precious jewelry.

For now, Sheldon just had to tough out the break with Amy. He respected her enough to give her this time to reevaluate their relationship and would adhere to her wishes for some space. He needed to show her how much she meant to him. It pained him knowing the she was upset because of him or his actions. Even when they weren't an "official couple," a weepy Amy made him forego rational thought altogether and go into an instinctive, protective mode.

With a new sense of determination, Sheldon Lee Cooper decided it was high time she found out. Getting up from his desk chair, he waltzed over to his whiteboard and began scribbling, a plan already in the works.

Amy wanted to know if he was fully committed to her and she sure as hell was about to find out.

* * *

 _ **A/N- And that's all folks! I'm thinking of expanding this story and already have some outlines written out! Let me know what you think of expanding this story, I love hearing from all of you, so feel free to leave a review of the good, bad and the ugly. I hope you all liked it!**_

 _ **Long Live the Shamy,**_

 _ **xx Katie**_


End file.
